


The girl in the woods

by ifitships_isits



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fornicus's point of view from the elevator meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl in the woods

The Girl In the Woods

 

Dana stood in the elevator, looking up into his eyes, the betrayal clearly shining through. Marty, as fucked up as ever, just kept mumbling versions of “oh man,” and “this is fucked up” like somehow that would change something.   
“They made us choose. How we would die.”   
Fornicus’ jaw twitched. This was not how it was supposed to work.   
Something had perverted the natural laws of his kind, turned them against the wondrous nightmares that inhabited the dark. He cradled his broken doorway, trapped in this realm where his power was just out of reach. 

He could feel the change in the air. Somehow, this girl had altered the balance. He saw a spark buried inside her, one he knew could become a dark flame, one that could burn out the pain of his imprisonment. 

He watched as the emotions of betrayal played across her face, as she began to beat randomly against the glass, smearing blood that obscured the view inside. The elevator began to move.  
He could only hope her rage could bring down his prison.


End file.
